


Double Life

by Silvermags



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Life, Gen, Here's to not villanizing anyone!, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Ever since just after the Team was forced to take on the Justice League, Robin's been acting... strange.  He disappears for days or weeks at a time, he doesn't laugh as much anymore, and he won't talk to the rest of the Team anymore.  Concerned for their youngest member, The Team is determined to figure out what's going on.  On the other side of the country, in Jump City, the Teen Titans, led by Robin, defend their city.  They have always known Robin as their stern, determined leader, never once suspecting that he used to be a carefree kid not too long ago.  What happens when the two sides of Robin's double life meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really enjoy Teen Titans/Young Justice, it's awesome. I decided to put my spin on it, and do some things that I haven't seen anyone else do before. I've noticed that in a lot of fics like this, one of the teams is vilified, usually either the Team or the Justice League. While that is both an easy and valid interpretation, I'm going to try and keep from doing that. Also, I've read tons of fics where Robin was a Titan and then joined the Team (which makes no sense to me, but it works for the story lines, soo whatever), or Robin was on the Team and left to be a Titan, or Robin was on the Team, joined the Titans during the time skip, and then went back to the team, but I've never seen one where Robin was trying to do them both at the same time. Which opens up a whole new can of worms. Also, I love Artemis/Wally, but I love Jinx/Wally more, so for the purposes of this fic Artemis and Wally dated for a few months, decided that they just weren't right for one another, and parted ways as friends, because, again, no vilifying.

The Team were all at the cave, doing combat training under Black Canary. Wally was going up against Robin, and was actually holding his own. This could mostly be chalked up to the fact that Robin seemed distracted, glancing at his watch every few minutes and letting Wally through his guard. Finally Wally managed to pull Robin into a headlock, and Robin promptly threw Wally across the cave.

"Fail: Kid Flash" The robotic voice announced.

"Ah, so close!" Wally said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

Robin cackled. "Sorry, KF, but I'm just too good."

"Not as good as normal, though," Canary said, walking up, "Are you feeling alright, Robin?"

"What? No, I'm fine," Robin said.

"Hmm," she said, obviously not convinced, but she let it go, "That's it for training today, everyone," she announced, "I'll see you all next week to keep going. Good work." She smiled as she left through the zeta tubes.

"Seriously though, Dude," Wallly said to Robin, "What was that? Usually you take me out in five seconds flat."

"It's nothing, I'm just..." Robin paused, "Running late."

"Late?" Conner asked, "Late for what?"

Robin hesitated, looking as if he was debating with himself. "Family Stuff," he finally said.

"Ah. Say no more," Wally said, "Get going, you."

Robin cackled again, and did a backflip into the zeta tubes. Almost as soon as he was gone, the zetas opened up again, discharging Batman into the cave.

"Where is Robin?" he demanded.

"He just left," M'gann answered, "He said something about having family stuff. I assumed that he meant something with you."

"Is something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes at them, but eventually sighed. "Robin hasn't come home in three weeks."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

On the opposite end of the country, Robin exited the zeta tube, false smile sliding off his face like oil. He moved quickly to the seemingly abandoned building on the opposite side of the road. Sneaking in through a side entrance, he let himself relax for the first time in hours. Moving purposefully, he quickly switched the black and red costume he wore to work with Batman with his other costume, his real costume, the bright, colorful one that stood out as a beacon of hope for the city he protected. He spiked his hair up with swift, practiced movements, and finally pulled a round yellow communicator from his pocket, turning it on. He smiled, not the enormous sunny grin he had been projecting in the cave, but a sly smirk that just screamed that you didn't want to mess with him. He wheeled his motorcycle out the door in the front, then took off towards the giant glittering T in the middle of the bay, his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at first I was going to set this during the conflict with Slade, because of the possibilities it offers, but I decided to push it back to after Trouble in Tokyo, because there's not much I could do with Slade that hasn't already been done, and having the Titans already both well-established and international works better for the story I want to tell. Also, now I can have Robin/Starfire, which is the cutest thing ever. Another thing that I love? The Titans as family. I mean, don't tell me that everyone can't see it. They're so sibling like it's not even funny.

Robin came roaring into the garage on the lowest level of the tower, parking his motorcycle carefully next to the bright blue and white car that was his surrogate brother's pride and joy. He pulled his helmet off, then strode confidently to the elevator. He smiled as he rode upward, the sound of arguing from the living room growing louder and louder

Entering the tower's main living area he smirked and said, "Alright, who did what this time?"

"Green Bean over there still thinks tofu's better than meat!" Cyborg responded indignantly.

"That's because it is, Dude!" said Green Bean retorted.

Robin shook his head. Some things never changed.

There was a very loud squeal off on his right, then suddenly he had an armful of overjoyed Tamaranean.

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire cheered, "You have returned!"

Robin chuckled, "Good to see you too, Star."

"I think he needs to breathe, Star," Raven added dryly from her spot on the couch with her book.

Starfire blushed and quickly released Robin. He took a deep breath in, then smiled at her, "No worried Star, I think I'm getting used to it."

"It is good to have you home, Robin," Starfire said.

He smiled gently. "It's good to be home, Starfire."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I can't believe Robin's missing," Artemis said, pacing, "I mean, shouldn't we have noticed something? If he hasn't been home in three weeks, there should be some kind of sign! Some friends we are."

"We must not blame ourselves," Kaldur said, "We must simply acknowledge that we have made a mistake, and do our best to rectify it."

"Rectify it. Right." Artemis snorted, "How are we supposed to rectify it when we're stuck here just waiting for him to come back?"

Kaldur grimaced. Batman had ordered the team to stay at the mountain and wait for Robin to come back. Since the mountain was the only place he'd apparently been coming to regularly for weeks now, it was a solid strategy. The team still chaffed under it.

"I can't believe Robin hasn't been home in three weeks," Megan said, "He never really acted differently, did he?"

"Well..." Zatanna hesitated, "Right after the thing on the watchtower, he and Batman had a fight. I never found out what it was about, all he'd say after was that it was stupid, but he went missing for a few days after that."

"And he hasn't been as happy," Superboy said suddenly, "Haven't any of you noticed how forced his laughing is lately? I assumed that he was just stressed, but if he's been missing..."

"We are awful friends," Megan said, dropping her head into her hands.

Wally watched as the others rushed to reassure her, and slipped out when no one was looking. Locking himself into the bathroom, he pulled a round yellow communicator emblazoned with a large white T out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he made a call. "Rob? We've got a problem..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of course Wally knows about Robin's double life, he and his new girlfriend are both titans themselves! Next chapter has more titans stuff and build up to the inevitable confrontation. Also, I'm calling for a vote: Who wants the team to join the titans full time, become honorary titans and stay as a separate team under the league, or just be uninvolved with titan business full stop?


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash's face flickered into existence on the enormous screen in the tower's living room. "Rob? We've got a problem."

"What is it, Kid Flash?" Robin asked, immediately serious, the other titans gathering around their leader.

"Bats finally figured out that you haven't been at the cave when you've been disappearing the last few months," Kid Flash said, glancing over his shoulder, "He's got the Team in on looking for you, now."

"Crud," Beastboy whispered, wincing. The titans all knew about the other team. Robin wouldn't have dreamed of keeping it from them. They also knew that Robin was determined to keep the two halves of his life, his family and his day job, separate for as long as possible, even going so far as to hack into league computers and the tv channels to keep anyone from finding out about the titans. No one had any idea how he'd managed to pull it off this long, especially after the brouhaha with the Brotherhood of Evil.

Robin's face was carefully blank. "Thank you for telling me, Kid."

"No problem Robin," Wally responded. Before the titans, Robin might've made a jokey insult and gotten into a play fight with Kid over the comunicators, calling him KF and cackling like a mad person. Before the titans, Kid Flash would've responded in kind, ribbing him with nicknames and embarrassing stories. That was over now. They might keep up the charade for the Team, but they weren't like that anymore. Robin was stern, and serious, with no time for stupid jokes when it came to keep his family safe. Kid was more thoughtful now, more introspective. Joining the titans had finally let him push past the mental barrier that was holding him back from being as fast as his uncle, and now, without all that extra insecurity, he didn't need to be so brash and loud anymore.

"I'd better get back in there before they notice I'm gone," Kid Flash said, glancing at the door, "What's the plan?"

"Try to keep them off my trail," Robin responded, "If they manage to figure it out themselves, contact me and we'll come clean about the titans. Until then, I want the league and the team off our backs. I'll probably stay here until it blows over."

"Alright," Wally said, "Kid Flash out."

Cyborg turned to Robin as the screen went blank. "you realize that this probably isn't going to just 'blow over', right?" Cyborg asked, "They're onto you now, that's not something that goes away."

"I know," Robin said, rubbing his forehead, "I just don't want the Justice League finding out about us."

"Why?" Cyborg asked, "It's not like they could make us do anything, we're completely independent, and after that brotherhood fiasco, they can't try and say that we're not good enough either."

"You're right," Robin said, turning to him, "But if they really start to put pressure on us, they could get us declared vigilantes and sent to prison or worse. Plus, the instant they find out about Raven, they're going jump on her like vultures. Not to mention Starfire, and Aqualad, and Speedy, and Jinx, and any number of our teammates. They might be reasonable about it, but they might not, and I can't take that chance."

"Fair enough," Cyborg said, "But what're you going to do now? Batman's onto you, it's only a matter of time till he's knocking on our door."

"I don't know," Robin told him, "But I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More titan stuff, plus answering a question I got about how Robin had managed to keep the charade going as long as he has. So, I'm thinking I'll spend the next chapter with the Team, then the chapter after that will be the confrontation. Which will be interesting. Should I just have the Team meet the titans, or should I throw Batman into the mix too? Also, Jinx. She will be appearing shortly, because she is really cool, and I want to give the team a glimpse of the new Wally to go with the face full of the new Robin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Flash meandered back into the common area of the cave, munching on a granola bar he'd grabbed on the way back, to keep the others from wondering where he'd gone. They were all still gathered around the TV, wondering how they had been such awful friends to Robin that they hadn't even noticed he hadn't gone home in three weeks.

"And where have you been?" Artemis asked, turning towards him.

He held up his half-eaten granola bar in answer. She huffed and turned away.

"Calm yourselves," Kaldur ordered, "We will find Robin, but we must keep cool heads to do so. Wally, you know Robin best. Make a list of all the places you can think of that Robin might go. M'Gann, I want you to take the bioship and see if you can sense him anywhere. The rest of us will check newsfeeds and social media and the like, to see if anyone has seen him and put it on the internet.

"Alright, Aqualad," Miss Martian agreed before flying off to the hangar. Kaldur and Connor both took seats at the computer while Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket all pulled out their phones. Wally got a piece of paper out but didn't write anything, watching his teammates with a pensive look. They all sat and worked in silence for almost an hour. Megan eventually came back and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion from pushing her powers to the limits for so long, but hadn't sensed any sign of their youngest teammate. At one point Rocket left and came back with takeout. They were about to give up and go to bed when Artemis sat bolt upright in startlement.

"What the heck!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Megan asked, floating over. Silently, Artemis passed her phone over and the whole team gathered around curiously, their eyes going just as wide as Artemis's had.

It was a photo of five teens gathered in front of a massive building shaped like a T. There were three boys and two girls, all smiling and happy. One of the boys was huge and mostly made of metal while the boy next to him was small and lithe with green skin and hair. The girls were both undeniably beautiful, one of them floating in midair with long red hair and green eyes sparkling with happiness, the other wrapped in a long blue cloak that did nothing to hide her beautiful violet eyes or her smile that wasn't nearly as suppressed as she seemed to think it was. The team's eyes, however, were drawn to the boy standing in the middle, a confident smirk on his face, dressed in red, green, and yellow, looking completely at home among the four strangers. Robin.

"Why is Robin dressed like that?" Connor asked, the only one not struck dumb by the picture, "Who are they?"

"The caption says they're the 'Teen Titans'," Zatanna said, pointing. Rocket gasped and grabbed her phone, typing wildly.

"The Teen Titans?" she asked, "I know them! Well not personally, obviously, but they're all over the internet! They're a superhero team that operates out of Jump City. They've got tons of members spread out all over the world. They first showed up about a year ago, with the original five members living in this big tower in Jump, then membership started to grow from there. I can't believe I never made the connection!" She held up her phone triumphantly, a fan website listing all the known titans up. 

"Let me see that," Artemis said, grabbing it from her, "Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Mas E Menos..." She trailed off, staring at the next three names, "Speedy. Aqualad II, Kid Flash..."

Everyone turned to look at Wally, who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, surprise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, who thinks I should bring Batman into the initial confrontation with the titans, and who thinks it should just be the team at first, and bring batman in later. Also, I'm debating about ending the story with Robin switching to Nightwing and Jason Todd becoming Robin. Any thoughts on that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember the promised look at the new Kid Flash? That's this chapter.

"Would you care to explain this, Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked calmly, giving his friend a look.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

"We have time," Kaldur replied, settling back against the couch cushions expectantly.

Wally groaned, then reached into his pocket and pulled a strange device out. It was round, and yellow, with a small black antenna on top and a large white T on the front. Kid Flash flipped it open and started talking. "They figured it out, Rob."

"Well, you did your best," Robin's voice echoed from the communicator, startling everyone, "We knew they'd figure it out eventually. You may as well bring them over. Starfire will be ecstatic to meet them."

"Yeah," Kid Flash laughed, "She about broke my ribs when I met her the first time, and there was only one of me. She's going to absolutely loose her mind over six 'new friends'."

There was an audible shudder. "That could get interesting," Robin said, "Oh, that reminds me, Jinx is in town, she'll probably be dropping by sometime tonight. You want me to tell her to stay away till the team is gone?"

"Nah, let her come," Kid Flash responded, "I'll take any excuse to spend time with her, even if it is a bit of an awkward situation."

"Alright," Robin said, "We'll expect you in an hour or so. Take awhile to get the team used to the idea, then take the bioship. There's a landing pad at the edge of the city that's permanently reserved for titan business where you can land. I assume you can find your way to the tower from there?"

"Yup," Kid Flash responded, "See you then." He shut the communicator with a snap and turned back to the flabbergasted team. "So..."

"What the heck was that?!?" Artemis exploded.

Kid Flash sighed, "Short version? A little while after the mind control thing on the watchtower last year, Robs got in a fight with Batman. They eventually made up, but not before Rob pulled a Red Arrow and ran clear across the country to Jump, planning on setting up shop as a solo act. First night there he's forced to team up with these four other teens to take out an alien invasion. The five of them decided they wanted to stay together, set up a base, and announced themselves as the Teen Titans. Rob didn't want the league poking around in their business, especially since some of their legal situations are weird, so he's been splitting his time between Bats, this team, and the titans ever since, trying to keep anyone from getting suspicious. I found out a few months after the fact, got inducted as on of the first honoraries after Titans East."

"And... the communicators?" Megan asked.

"Cyborg builds them," Kid Flash answered, "All of us have one, and we carry them with us wherever we go. It's a fast, secure way to contact our teammates."

"You mentioned that some of the Titans legal situations were questionable," Kaldur said, "Care to elaborate?"

"It's complicated," Wally said, looking uncomfortable, "Some of them are from other planets or dimensions, some of them are supposed to be dead, some of them aren't supposed to exist, full stop, some of them have less than savory connections... It's a mess, and Rob's really protective of all of us, so he's done everything he can to keep them off the radar of anyone who might be worried about that kind of thing."

"What happened to him?" Zatanna asked, "Robin. Over your communicator... I've never heard him like that before." She thought back a year ago, to the goofy kid who had comforted her after she lost her father with stupid jokes and quiet empathy and had an embarrassingly obvious crush on her. The person she heard through Kid Flash's communicator wasn't anything like that.

"It's a long story, and it's not my place to tell it," Kid Flash answered with a seriousness that none of the Titans would have thought unusual, but made the team look at him like he'd grown a second head, "He's been through a lot, and come out the other side stronger for it. He's a leader I'm proud to follow, now. Any one of us would fight to the death for him and his cause, because we know he'd never lead us wrong."

The team stared at him as he gave them a sad smile, "We should probably get going. It's a long flight to Jump."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Now things are going to start getting interesting, with the team and titans making first contact! I've decided to leave Batman out of it for the moment and bring him in a little later. Also, could anyone tell me whether I spelled "honoraries" correctly? Spellcheck says it's wrong, but all the suggestions it gave me were weird latin words. Please and thank you! Also, which titan do you think should be the "welcoming committee? Any one of them could make for a very interesting first impression.


	6. Chapter 6

The flight to Jump was quiet. Kid Flash, who could almost always be counted on to lighten the mood with a bad pun or inappropriate flirting, seemed content to sit and look out the window calmly. The others were too weirded out to comment. Suddenly, he sat up, smiling. "Here it is! Land us here, Megs."

Obediently, Miss Martian brought the bioship down where he indicated, a concrete landing pad near the ocean with a huge T painted across it.

"I'm beginning to sense a theme here," Artemis murmured. Kaldur shot her a dirty look.

Wally ignored his friends and zipped out to greet the young woman waiting for them. 

"Raven!" Kid Flash cried, "It's so good to see you! I thought Robin said that I was on my own to get these guys to the tower!"

"He decided it would be easier on all of us if someone was here to greet you, and since I could teleport and Starfire did puppy eyes, that someone is me," Raven answered.

"Really? Starfire convinced you?" Kid Flash asked incredulously.

"No. When that didn't work, they video called Melvin and had her do puppy eyes," Raven said, "That's what convinced me."

Kid cracked up laughing. "Oh, everyone," he said, turning to the team, "This is Raven, one of the founding members of the titans. Raven, this is Robin and my's other team."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kaldur said calmly.

"Mhm," Raven said, "Come on, tower's this way." She turned and started walking, obviously meaning for them to follow her.

Megan started after her, but Kid Flash snagged one of her ankles. "Ground rules before we go," he said softly, "Rule one, DO NOT even IMPLY an insult against Robin's teammates in front of him, because he will take it personally. Rule two, do not even imply an insult against Robin in front of his teammates because they will murder you. Rule three, if someone tells you to drop it, you drop it, unless you want to earn our undying hatred. We're all really protective of each other, the original five most of all. If you do anything to hurt one of us, even unintentionally, the others will come after you in search of bloody vengeance."

"I can hear you, you know," Raven said.

"I'm right!" Kid Flash shouted back to her, then turned to the team, "This is going to be great! You're all going to love it. Let's go!"

He zipped after Raven and left the team blinking at the place where he'd been.

"Why do I get the feeling we've all just signed our own death warrants?" Rocket asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The team followed Raven into the small building adjacent to the landing pad. It was little more than a miniature warehouse, just one empty room.

"Hold on," Raven said, eyes beginning to glow. The team gasped in shock as they were all engulfed in living shadow, which receded a moment later to reveal a large living area. There was a kitchen off to one side, and a bunch of comfortable red sofas arranged in front of the massive windows framing a beautiful view of the ongoing sunset. The other four titans were waiting.

"Nice to see you all," Robin said, smirking, "Welcome to Titans Tower."

The team started at him with open mouths, which he ignored. "You've already met Raven of course, and this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and my girlfriend, Starfire." He smiled at that, like he still wasn't quite used to being able to say that and hadn't gotten over the thrill of it yet.

"Girlfriend?" Zatanna squeaked. Kid Flash just laughed.

"So you finally got your head out of your butt and saw what was right in front of you?" KF asked, "I swear, she did everything but write 'I want to date you!' across the tower in neon green."

Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, took getting framed for murder in a foreign country to get me to wake up, but I did, and we're happy, so all's well that ends well and all that. And speaking of girlfriends, KF, yours said she was going to drop by sometime tonight and, quote 'bust his head open for missing date night'."

Kid Flash went pale, and the team would've laughed if this whole this wasn't so surreal.

"New Friends!" Starfire swooped in front of the team, a bit too close for comfort, "I am so happy to finally meet those who were such good friends to our Robin while he was young! We have heard so much of you, and we are thrilled to make your acquaintance!"

Most of the team blinked, but Aqualad gravely put his hand out to shake, "The pleasure is ours."

Starfire gasped in excitement and seized the offered handshake eagerly, which was not always a pleasant experience for the poor schmucks who offered. Aqualad, however, pulled his hand back with no injuries and as little discomfort as could be expected after shaking hands with an overenthusiastic Tamaranean. 

"Take it easy there, Star," Cyborg laughed, coming over and putting his hand on her shoulder, "Rob's ordering pizza, so if you want a say in what kinds we get, you'd better go now."

She squeaked, then beamed and flew off. Cyborg laughed.

"Sorry about that, Star can be a tad... overenthusiastic," He told them. From over by the phone there came loud squawking from Beast Boy, insisting on a tofu pizza. Cyborg's smile went brittle, like he wanted to scowl, "We all can, actually," He said, then turned and charged off towards the phone yelling about meat.

The team all blinked again.

"Okay, what just happened?" Artemis said over the psychic link.

"It would appear that Robin's teammates tend towards enthusiasm," Aqualad replied the same way, remarkably calm.

"If by enthusiasm you mean 'crazy'," Rocket thought back, "I mean, holy..."

"I can hear you," A dry voice interrupted, and they all looked over to see Raven looking at them over her book (When had she gotten that?) with one eyebrow raised. They all winced.

"And Raven can hear us," M'gann said, blushing.


End file.
